Remember
by Shadow-chan93
Summary: Chrno, I can remember!" - "Shhh, don't worry. I'll be there for you." A little one-shot I wrote last night. It plays again in the middle age. I dunno why, but I like the middle age. Rosette's lost her memory and is now living with Chrno. RxC; Plz review


AN: Hi, this is a one shot. Lol, yesterday evening I went to bed and you can consider this half-sleep mode as fanfictioin factory. It's the time I think of new stuff to write. After half an hour in this half-sleep mode I got a great idea. I had to write it down immediately XD Fortunately I have a notebook and a pen directly next to my bed for such cases XD I started writing at 11:30 pm and finished it at 2am XDDD I wrote about 13 pages on that notebook XDDD But therefore all stuff I write late in the night is the best stuff. I am absolutely content with this short story. Everything turned out exactly how I wanted it to. That has never happened before! I am so happy^^ Oh and it's a middle-aged story again ^^; hehe

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade or the characters. I mean this is FANfiction, ya?

**Remember:**

AD. 1436

The girl ran off. She was heading towards the forest. Her blonde silky hair was blowing in the wind. With the sleeve of her simple dress she wiped away tears coming from her azure blue eyes. She cried and ignored all the screams and calls behind her. Just away from here. That was anything which mattered. Now she reached the forest. She left the path and went on running. How long she did so… well, she had no idea. But after a long time she fell exhausted on her knees. Her fingernails dug deep into the hard ground and she let out a terrible scream. Afterwards she lay down on the cold ground and cried until she fell asleep. Snow flakes were falling down and covered her like a white icy blanket.

--

It was so hot… Why was there this heat? She couldn't stand it anymore! Help! Help! Was there nobody to help her?

"Shhh." A voice muttered. "You'll be alright."

She felt someone touching her forehead. And her eyes fluttered open. The light was so bright! She closed her eyes again and turned away from it. A cold hand stroke her hand softly. Or was it just her who was too hot?

"Don't be afraid. Just open your eyes." The voice said. The speaker was probably a young man. "Come on. It's time to wake up!" He shook her shoulder.

The blonde opened her eyes to slits. Her azure blue eyes adjusted to the light. It wasn't as bright as she had thought it first. The light was coming from some candles. They were placed on the nightstand next to the big bed she was lying in. Next to her sitting on the edge of the bed was a young man like expected. He was maybe 17 years old, one year older than herself. His hair was of an exotic colour. It was purple. His eyes were unusual too. They were crimson red.

He took the piece of wet clothes away from her forehead and put in a little bowl with water.

The young man smiled softly at her and supported her while she sat up. She leaned her back on the huge pillow.

"How did I come here?" Her voice was weary and low, nothing more than a whisper.

"I found you covered in snow in the forest. You were about to freeze. So I took you with me in my home. You had a high temperature and I took care of you." He cleared his throat and blushed. "Uh, I'm sorry, but I had to change your clothes too or else you would have frozen there in the forest."

"You did what?! Her voice was fully back now.

"Yeah. But I-I promise you that I did nothing else! Really. I swear!" He justified himself.

"Well, I'll believe that for now." She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Chrno." He answered politely. "But I could ask you the same question. Who are you, young Miss, and why did I find you in the forest? It's dangerous there for a girl like you."

"Who I am?" The girl repeated his question. "Well, I am…" She stopped in the middle of her answer. Shocked she looked him directly in the eyes. "I… I can't remember… I don't believe it! How can I forget who I am?!" She began to cry the last words. There were no memories, nothing which reminded her of something in her past.

Surprised Chrno looked at her. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "The high temperature still shows its effects on you. Perhaps you will know more after taking a nap." He stood up and took the candles. "I'll let you sleep now. As soon as you're awake, just call me. I'll bring you some food and a new dress to change in. Good night." He went to the door and closed it gently behind him as he left.

The blonde lay back down. She doubted that she would fall asleep now. That had always been a bad habit of hers. She never could fall asleep easily. But this time she could.

The next day she woke up as the morning sun shone in her room. Slowly she crept out of her bed and called for Chrno. After making sure she wasn't sick anymore, he brought her a nice dress. In the time she was changing he prepared the breakfast. Afterwards she joined him in the kitchen.

"You look nice in that dress." Chrno greeted her and offered her a seat.

She thanked him and at down. Then she began to eat the food he gave her. It was a simple breakfast. Some pancakes and toast. Oh, and something to drink of cause as well.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers. Curiously Chrno looked at her.

"Rosette!" She called out and smiled brightly. "My name's Rosette!"

He smiled too. "How nice! So, Rosette, do you remember something else?"

Sadly she shook her head.

"Perhaps you wanna stay here until you remember? Chrno offered her to stay. The house was big enough and he was alone here. Rosette thanked him. After breakfast he showed her the house, so she would find anything she needed.

The house was huge. It was more a mansion. Had it been owned by noblemen a long time ago? Was Chrno a noble? She never asked. It was like an unwritten law. Nobody ever talked about the past.

Behind the house was a big garden with an old fountain. Next to the garden there was a pasture. There were three cows, two horses and some goats. Additional to that there were hens and chicken in the stable.

There wasn't any town or village around. Because there wasn't any and because there was nobody except for Chrno and Rosette, both had their duties to do. Rosette did the household while Chrno was taking care of the animals. He was hunting too. Once or twice a month he went to buy new flour and grain. Then he would always be gone for two or three days and Rosette was alone. She had asked him if she could go with him, but he shook his head. He said it was better for her to stay. The way to the town was dangerous. The chance to be robbed out was high.

The time passed by. The girl didn't know how long she had already stayed here. Plus she didn't know anymore when it happened, but sometime she fell in love with Chrno. He was always nice and friendly to her, so it was no wonder that love grew out of their friendship.

Rosette had a nice time here, but still her memories didn't come back. She always felt as if something very, very important was missing, but she didn't know what. What was missing in her happiness?! What?

Sometimes she dreamed of a blonde boy. He was only a little bit younger than her. She never was able to see his face. It was always blurred. But the dreams always had the same end. The boy who seemed so precious to her was taken away from her. Then she would wake up with a scream, turn around and snuggle to Chrno who was slept peacefully next to her.

--

Today was a nice warm evening. Rosette stood on the balcony and enjoyed the nice weather.

Two strong arms embraced her from behind and Chrno gave her a short kiss on the cheek. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

Nowhere, she felt safer than in his arms. He seemed to brush away all sorrows. When she cried it calmed her down. When she was happy, it confirmed her happiness. Suddenly her eyes shot open.

"I remember something." She whispered.

Chrno turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "Oh really? What is it?" What was wrong? Why did he sound so nervous? Rosette decided to ignore that and told him. "I can remember that someone was mean to me." She closed her eyes again. "It was my stepmother, I think. And I was still a little kid. I ran off and hid in the forest. There I cried. Suddenly I felt a special warmth. I know it's silly, but it felt exactly like you embracing me." She chuckled. "The tears were gone. A short time afterwards a boy ran to me. I… I can't see his face. My memory is blurred. But it's the same boy like in my dreams." She looked at him with big eyes. "Who do you think is he?"

"I have no idea, my love." Chrno replied shortly. He took her in his arms. For an unknown reason he was all strained. "Let's go inside. It's already late."

--

The next day was as beautiful as the last one. Rosette hummed happily and put the plates on the table in the garden. Today they would have lunch outside. She also put the food on the table and looked over everything again. She had done a good job with the food today.

"Smells good." Chrno said from behind.

Startled she turned around. "How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't sneak around like this all the time!" She called and sighed.

"Awww, I'm sorry, dear." He said and pulled her in a kiss. He still held her close as they broke the kiss.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." His eyes were pleading _'Say yes!'_

"Why should I ever want to leave you? Of cause I won't." Rosette told him softly and stroke his cheek.

"Thanks." He muttered and hugged her tightly. It was actually pretty strange that he had asked her something like this now. Rosette didn't have time to think about it though. Chrno started tickling her. She laughed and escaped from him. She already had a lead of about 25 metres length. "Catch me if you can!" She squealed happily.

Suddenly she stumbled over something in the grass. She fell down. Fortunately she wasn't hurt.

"Hu? What's that?" She asked herself and began to brush away some dirt. There was a big stone and something seemed to be written on it.

"Stay away!" Chrno yelled. "Please! Stay away!" Now he cried.

What was it what scared him so much? Interested Rosette began to read. It was a tombstone. She gulped and brushed away some more dirt. It hit her like a slap in the face. On the grave was written:

"Chrno van Rennis

1354-1371

Died during the fire with his family"

Gasping she looked up to Chrno. (AN: Didn't expect this change, now did ya?)

With an open mouth he stood in front of her. With the pain and the horror written in his face he looked from her to the tombstone and back again. Then he pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. "I… I have told you to stay away, but you wouldn't listen." He said these words with a shaking voice.

"You mean this is no joke? You… you are not kidding?" The blonde asked frightened. "B-but you're standing right in front of me? You can't be dead! You can't be a ghost!" She screamed it half stuttering. As he didn't answer she began to cry. "No! That can't be!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Rosette eyes widened even more. Now she was able to see through him. So it was true.

And that was not the only thing which had changed. The beautiful mansion transformed into ruins. It looked like in one of the horror stories. Everything was dark. Some walls were broken. At some parts you could still see the marks the fire had caused as it killed the family in there. On some parts it was even overgrown by plants, but they were already dead by now.

The poor girl struggled back. "No!" She screamed. Rosette got on her feet and ran off into the forest.

"No! Wait! Let me explain!" Chrno called and hurried after her.

Crying she went on running. Her legs were already aching and her body was telling her to stop. She didn't. She ran and ran until the forest ended.

In front of her there was a little village with houses and huts. Moment! She knew that village! That was her home! She had lived here with her father, her stepmother and… oh God, her brother Joshua! How could she forget her beloved brother? He was the child with the blurred face in her memory! She ran down the hill and entered the village. She saw some familiar persons. The girl hurried over to them and asked them about Joshua. They ignored her. No _'Hello! We haven't seen in a long time!'_, no _'How are you?'_ and no answer to her question. Nothing. It was just as if she wasn't there. Nobody noticed her. The girl cursed and ran to the house she had used to live in with her family such a long time ago. She knocked on the door. Nobody answered her, but she stepped in.

There were lots of people gathered around a bed. Was that Joshua in there?! Rosette's thoughts were doing somersaults. Joshua had always been sick and weak. What if his illness had gotten worse?! And she hadn't been there to take care of him all the time!

Suddenly someone of the people said: "Who has opened the door? It's getting cold!" It was an elderly woman.

"What?! But I am here! Can't you see me?!" Rosette cried and stepped forward.

Nobody reacted, but another woman closed the door. "Will she survive it?"

WHAT? She?! Wasn't it Joshua lying in the bed?! Rosette rushed next to the bed to see who was in there. Shocked she looked into her own face. _She_ was lying there. The skin was pale and she looked thin.

Rosette turned her eyes away from the body in the bed. That couldn't be…

The elderly woman began to speak again. "I don't know. She's a poor girl." She said and stroked the sleeping girl's cheek. "She ran off into the forest directly after the burial. We found her four hours later half frozen. That was three days ago and her condition hasn't gotten better yet."

What?! Three days? THREE DAYS?! She had been gone for only three days?! But that was not possible! She had lived with Chrno for at least one or two years after all!!!

"Nothing's ever like it seems." Suddenly Chrno stood next to her. She spun around to him. He smiled sadly at her. "I'm so sorry that I haven't told you earlier, that I haven't brought you here earlier!" He wailed.

"You _knew_ it?!"Rosette yelled at him. She was furious! How could he?!

"Yes." Chrno had to keep himself from crying. "I-I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you directly after you woke up the first day, but I couldn't! I just couldn't! I have been alone for all these years! It seemed like an eternity to me! I didn't want to be alone anymore! And then I decided to tell you as soon as you would have your memories back! But that never happened! I fell in love with you and then I thought… I thought that perhaps you could stay forever! Rosette, I just love you! I didn't want you to leave me alone!" The last part was said in a low voice. It was nothing more than a whisper.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosette asked. "How should I be able to leave you now, that I am a ghost myself?!" She didn't yell anymore. It hurt her seeing him like this. She had loved or still loved him after all.

"Your body is still alive. You can return." He wiped away his tears. "You have the great chance to go back to life. But you have to hurry up! Your body isn't going to make it any longer without your soul!" He smiled weary at her. "It's time for me to let you go. I wish you a lot of luck. And always remember that I love you." He smiled one last time and faded away. He had disappeared.

"No! Wait!" Rosette wailed, but it was too late. She looked over to her sleeping body in the bed and took a deep breath.

--

She opened her eyes. Everybody around her cheered. The girl sat up in her bed and every one of her friends came over to tell her how happy he or she was that she was awake again.

As soon as her condition was stable again, someone told her the bad news. Her father had done suicide. He hadn't been able to bear the loss of his son anymore. Plus he had thought that Rosette was going to die too.

Now Rosette stood on the graveyard and starred down onto her father's grave. It was just next to her real mother's and Joshua's.

Rosette remembered the reason why she had run off in the first place. Her brother Joshua died because of the illness. After he had been buried, Rosette had run off into the forest. There she had fallen asleep and she had gotten the high temperature.

She clutched her arms. Now nobody from her family was left. She was alone. Her mother had died while giving birth to Joshua and he had died because of the illness. Her father killed himself. The only one left was now her stepmother and she was mean and cruel.

Sobs were escaping her lips. Two strong arms hugged her. The girl blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked up. Nobody was there.

"Oh, Chrno…" She knew who hugged her.

--

Rosette's stepmother just came back home. She had been on the market to buy new food. Her stupid stepdaughter would eat anything. Why had her husband to kill himself? To leave her alone with this stupid brat of his? She didn't have a lot of money herself. How should she be able to pay the stuff Rosette needed? She damned that child. Angrily she pushed the door open. Her bags plopped on the ground. The woman screamed loudly as she saw the dead body hanging from the ceiling.

--

Chrno stood on the balcony and watched the clouds. Suddenly two petite arms were wrapped around him. "I have missed you." She said before she kissed him. Then she took his hand and pulled on it. "Come on. I have to introduce you to my family."

**THE END**

**AN:** So, how was the story? **_Please review_**! Hehe, you didn't expect the story to turn out like that, now did ya? It just popped in my mind…


End file.
